1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages. The flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.